Till We Can Walk Again
by MeWantTitleMatch
Summary: Both Dean Ambrose and Angelica have been hurt in their pasts. Can they heal those wounds together? Dean Ambrose/OC. Written for ortoncenabournegirl.


_**The title comes from Chris Brown's "Crawl" which I listened to for inspiration.**_

_**A Dean Ambrose oneshot as requested by ortoncenabournegirl. I hope you like it! :)**_

**Till We Can Walk Again**

"Knock, knock." Hunter said as he opened the door to Angelica's office and took a seat.

"What's the point of knocking if you just let yourself in anyway?" Angelica giggled. She saved the document she'd been working on and turned to him. "What's up?"

Hunter leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable. "You know Hank?"

Angelica nodded. "The guy who's been doing scriptwriting for The Shield."

"Yeah, him. Well he's gonna be out for a little while. His wife just had a baby and he's taken some personal leave."

"Karen had the baby? Oh my goodness, that's great!" Angelica beamed, making a mental note to send the happy couple a gift.

"Yes, well as it stands, The Shield needs a new scriptwriter for the time being." Hunter looked Angelica in the eye. "You."

"M-me?" She stuttered, not quite believing him.

Hunter nodded then pulled a file folder out of his jacket, placing it on her desk. "You indeed. Hank said you were the best one for the job. Now, here is the last finished piece he did before he left. He also left some notes for you to follow. Other than that, he says he knows that you'll do a great job." He flashed Angelica an encouraging smile and exited her office.

Angelica opened the folder and began reading. She couldn't believe that she would now be handling the WWE's hottest faction. She hoped she didn't mess them up.

"Mommy loves you too, Addison. Now be a good girl for Uncle John." Angelica waited for her daughter to respond again before hanging up the phone. Her three year old usually stayed in the creative offices; the other writers loved her and treated her as their own child. But since today was the first face to face meeting with The Shield since she'd taken over their scriptwriting, John Cena had agreed to watch her.

Angelica watched the clock, fidgeting nervously. She smoothed her skirt down and fixed her red-streaked hair. Finally the clock struck the appointment time and almost on the dot, Seth Rollins strolled in with Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose in tow. Their ladies Diamond Devyn Page, Sugar Michaels, and Mina Rutten were right behind them. The six of them took their seats around the conference table, Sugar next to Seth, Mina next to Roman, and Devyn next to Dean.

"Good morning." Seth greeted with a smile.

"So you're our new scriptwriter?" Sugar asked.

"Yep." Angelica nodded.

"Awesome." Mina said in her thick Dutch accent. Roman agreed.

"Yeah, you're a lot prettier than our last one." Dean winked at her.

She felt herself blush; she'd had a crush on Dean Ambrose since his days at NXT. She'd always secretly hoped that she'd have the courage to make a move, but ever since the attack that left her with Addison, she'd had a hard time acting on any romantic feelings. Despite her tough exterior, she was still very apprehensive about relationships. But all that aside, she knew she would never get him seeing as he had been with Devyn Page since their time at CZW. Oh, she could still admire him from afar.

"So, what have you got for us?" Devyn's voice broke her reverie.

"Right," Angelica composed herself and handed out her first packet. "This is your promo for next week. You'll probably shoot it that morning since Seth, Roman, Sugar, and Mina will have an eight person tag match that night. Dean and Devyn, you guys will be making an appearance on NXT to face Adrian Neville and Paige." She passed out another set of packets. "Those are your matches."

"Sweet. I get to hit a Diamond Cutter on Adrian!" Devyn commented, flipping through her match.

Dean scoffed. "I guess it's only fitting after all the cutting you've been letting Dumbo Ears do."

"Hey, his ears aren't the only thing he's got that's bigger than yours." Devyn retorted nonchalantly.

"Whore." Dean said definitively.

"Pussy." Devyn shot back.

"Okay well thank you so much, Angelica! We look forward to working with you." Sugar said awkwardly as she and Mina pulled Devyn out of the room. Seth gathered up all their materials as Roman did the same with Dean.

After their first meeting, Dean and Angelica had become good friends. They talked whenever they ran into each other backstage and ate together in catering. She'd learned about him growing up poor in Cincinnati and he'd learned about how she'd had so many stepmothers she'd lost count. He'd even met Addison, though that was by accident as she loved his United States Championship belt. She'd also grown curious as to what was going on between him and Devyn Page. On screen, they played their psychotic couple perfectly, but backstage where they used to be all over each other, they now only talked to each other if they had a segment.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Layla said as she sat down on the couch in the Divas locker room.

"I don't know. It seems rather personal." Angelica fiddled with the buttons on her blouse.

Kaitlyn shrugged. "It's Dean. He'll answer pretty much anything, especially if he's drunk. Plus, don't you like him?"

Layla clapped her hands together. "Oh yes! If he and Devyn have split up, now's a perfect chance to snag him."

"Randy just texted me. He says Dean is in catering." Kaitlyn shot a look at Angelica. "Go!"

When Angelica reached the table Dean was sitting at, he was staring morosely into space. She had a feeling he was actually looking at Sugar and Seth, who were cuddled up at another table, but she couldn't tell with the blank look in his eyes. She cleared her throat to catch his attention and he smiled at her, telling her to sit.

"Are you okay?" Angelica asked, taking a sip of the water she'd snagged on the way in.

"Yeah…just thinking…"Dean mumbled, lowering his eyes.

"About Devyn?" His eyes snapped back up at her and she continued, lacing her voice with sympathy. "What happened?"

He looked away from her. "She cheated on me with Adrian Neville. I came back to our locker room after a match and found them fucking in the shower. She didn't try to hide it or apologize…she just laughed at me. Six years down the toilet…" A semblance of his crooked grin appeared. "Although the joke's on her; I've already got my eye on a new girl. One who's way more classy and beautiful than Devyn could ever hope to be."

Angelica felt her heart drop. She really didn't have a chance. "Oh…w-well that's good."

He squeezed her hand, making her look up at him. "You, Angelica."

"M-me?!"

"Yes, you." Dean smiled fondly. "Ever I since we started working with you, I've really enjoyed your company. You're certainly headstrong and independent, and I like that, but you also have your quiet moments. You're also the only woman not intimidated by Devyn." He chuckled at the last part.

"Actually she terrifies me, but I just choose not to show it." Angelica admitted.

He chuckled again before continuing. "Angelica, I know that you've been hurt in the past and I know that I've just gotten out of a long-term relationship, but I want to be with you."

Angelica looked at her hands in his. "I d-don't know. After what happened with Addison…"

Dean leaned across the table and kissed her on the cheek. "We'll take it slow. We'll crawl till we can walk again."

They kissed again, this time on the lips. They both knew that the other had some serious emotional baggage, but they also knew that they would no longer have to shoulder it alone.


End file.
